Draw a Circle That's the Earth
by Alaina Rayne
Summary: A series of one shots between all Hetalia characters. Most of these are based off some RP's that I do, others are ideas I had in my head that I couldn't think of how to make it into a story. Rating varies because some moments are fluff others contain darker themes. Please Enjoy!


**If you guys ever have any requests, I'll be happy to see if I can put together something for you. PM me the couple and depending on what the couple is I'll work on a moment. ;)**

**This is Germany and NyoRomano fluff. **

* * *

><p>It was just another day for Ludwig. He'd wake up go through his morning workout, take a shower, then get ready for work. Depending on if he was less carful about being quiet in the morning he could get his wife to kiss him back in the morning before he left. He nearly smiled as he sat at his work desk going through paper work. It'd be his and Kat's three year anniversary tomorrow and he had something extravagant planned out for the two of them. He found it a little unbelievable how he was able to get the temperamental Italian to say yes to him, but he was happy she did. These years had been some of the best years of his life.<p>

Sure they still fought, it was only natural for Katarina to do that on occasion with him. However there were days when he could get her to blush, and when he did she normally cuddled into him. She was perfect. She always kept him on his toes and never made a moment dull for him. He loved her dearly and though she didn't say it as often as what her sister said it to Kiku, he could tell she felt the same way. The little actions she did everyday was enough for him to see that. For example, when she had dinner prepared every night for him when he came home. She was never on time for anything. Not for her job at the Newspaper, not for her sister's wedding, not for her own family dinners, but for him she was always on the dot. The moment he walked through the door, she would have just pulled it out then say 'Dinner is ready, hurry and get your plate, you damn bastardo'. Not the most romantic thing to say to your husband, but the wording still got him to smile as he nodded and walked into his kitchen.

Ludwig checked his watch sighing as he quickly moved to finish his last bit of paper work. He wasn't normally late to Katarina's dinners, and he knew if he was she'd get angry with him. He really didn't want that seeing how they were getting so close to the date of their anniversary. He planned to surprise her tonight with the news that he had gotten off work for the whole day. Cursing lowly under his breath he saw he was going to be late if he didn't leave the office right then. He got up gathered his papers to put in his brief case before heading out the door with a small wave to his boss.

A few minutes later he walked through the door talking his coat off to set on the coat rack that instead of using, Katarina thought tossing her purse and coat nearby was good enough. He sighed picking her stuff up to place on the coat rack properly.

"Kat, I'm home." He called out for her making his way to the kitchen as he loosened up his tie and collar.

He heard a loud crash making him nearly jump as he ran into the kitchen to see what was wrong. The smell of burning lasagna wafted to him as he glanced around the half finished titled kitchen that Kat said he had to do because his white and black kitchen looked too sterile for her, so he was forced to add in a stone floor to bring in color or something like that. He noticed the picture frame that held his and Kat's wedding photo was on the ground the glass completely shattered as Kat stood away from it covering her mouth in silent horror.

"Kat are you ok? Vhat is wrong?" He asked not sure as to why she had that expression on her face.

Her bright amber eyes looked over at him narrowing in anger as tears of hidden fear pricked at the corner of her eyes. "Is this-a some kind of-a fucking joke?" She snarled at him clenching her hands into tight fists as she glared up at him. "Felicia told-a me you had a crush on me, but I didn't think you'd-a be sick enough to actually do-a that!" She shouted pointing to the photo on the ground.

Ludwig just blinked at her completely confused at what she was talking about. Normally he had a good idea of what had gotten her into a bad mood, but he was completely stumped as to what she was getting at now. "Vhat?" He questioned moving over to carefully remove the photo from the broken shards of glass. He studied it seeing if he was doing something weird in the picture that she found.

He came up with nothing. His hand was wrapped around her curvy waist while the other one took her hand showing off the golden wedding bands on each of their hands. She was smiling one of her rare smiles that she'd only let a select few of people actually see as tears of joy rolled down her tan beautiful face. She looked so gorgeous, and then he looked at himself, blushing like a dummkopf and grinning at her. Katarina always hated that picture, because she thought she looked like an ugly crier. Ludwig loved it and convinced her to leave it down in the kitchen at least.

"You fucking -a creep! Who Photoshops pictures like-a that, you damn bastard!" She growled.

Ludwig blinked his eye brows scrunching in confusion as he stared at her. "Photoshop? Kat this is from our wedding." He stated not sure how she was able to forget this photo that they constantly fought over where to put it for the first few weeks of their marriage.

She just stared at him shaking her head. "Wow you are-a really messed up in the head. We've only met-a once and you're already planning our wedding?! I'mma going home you creep." She huffed making her way past him.

Ludwig just stood there stunned till turned to follow after her. "Vait just one moment." He ordered feeling his confusion and patience going thin. "Katarina zis isn't somezing from my head zis is our wedding. You know I don't know how to vork somezing like Photoshop." He argued calmly his clear blue eyes staring the back of her head down.

That's when he noticed the dried blood on the back of her head. "Kat?! Vhat happened to your head?" He questioned in surprise reaching out to grab her and hold her still so he could get a better look.

He wasn't sure what just happened all he knew was that his head whipped the opposite way he was looking and his face felt like it got hit by a truck.

"Don't you-a fucking touch me!" She shouted at him.

He felt his heart start to break as he held his face. He looked back at her scared defensive eyes that she normally got if she felt she was getting backed into a corner. What happened to her? Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Kat." He snapped remaining calm as he took a step back so he wasn't invading her space. "Look at your hand." He stated.

She gave him an incredulous look before looking down at her left hand. Almost as if the small golden ring sealed any lingering thoughts of doubt in her mind she paled staring at him in the confusion.

"What the hell?!"

He let out a small shaky sigh, relieved she was starting to understand, but hurt because of how broken she looked. "Vould you like to sit down?" He asked gesturing to the seat at the dining room table.

She nodded before pausing and looking over at the oven. "I think you-a have something burning."

Ludwig paused before glancing back over his shoulder and nearly shouting out in surprise seeing the smoke come out of the oven. He moved to grab the oven mitts and pull the ruined dinner out of the oven.

"Um…so?" Kat murmured sitting down in the seat he directed.

He proceeded to turn the oven off fanning the smoke away. "So?" He questioned back just as lost and confused as what she was. He supposed they should go to the doctor, but knowing Kat she would put up a fight about having to go. Plus Ludwig doubt that a doctor wouldn't tell him anything he didn't already know…Katarina had lost her memory.

"I just…I don't-a fucking get it. Last-a time I was here I joked to Felicia about how stupid you would-a look with a big bushy mustache." She grumbled crossing her arms and legs. She shifted a couple of times in a way that would look like she was getting comfortable. After being married to her for three years he knew she was anything but that.

At her last comment Ludwig felt his heart shatter. No, that could be the last thing she remembered. That meant everything, everything he had worked so hard at doing…was gone. Their first date, their first awkward kiss, the funny second good kiss that came afterwards, their wedding day, her birthdays that he worked hard baking cakes for her…gone.

"Zat…vas nearly five years ago. Ve've been married for three." He stated as he walked over to her careful not to step on the shattered glass he still needed to clean. "Kat." He said kneeling before her with pleading blue eyes. "Vhat happened to you? Vere you attacked?" It wouldn't have been the first time he told her, she needed to lock the doors if she was home alone.

She shook her head at him. "I don't know, all I-a know is when I woke up I was-a on the damn floor with a massive headache." She complained getting up to show him.

She stood between the island and the counter where the cabinets were much too tall for her to reach so she had to use a step stool that was tipped over. Ludwig could already see it. She was standing precariously on it, in a way he had told her time and time again to be careful, and fell banging her head against the island. Ludwig couldn't believe it. Why didn't he invest in making the cabinets shorter? The floor could have waited, he should have done the cabinets. Why was he such a dummkopf?! As his inner rage and grief began to consume him, Kat just shrugged.

"I'mma guessing I was trying to get the garlic to-a season the bread. Can you-a hand me that?" She questioned.

Ludwig just blinked at her for a moment before nodding and reaching up to grab it handing it off to her.

"Grazie. Well sorry dinner looks-a like shit, what do I normally call you?" She asked.

Ludwig felt stunned as he just continued to stare at her. "Vhat?"

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon you bastard work-a with me. I'm…I'mma trying to do whatever it is I normally do. That'll help-a me remember right?" She asked still stiff and awkward.

Ludwig shook his head scratching the back of it. "You're actually going to try?" He questioned in surprise. He was about to get on the ground and beg her to try remembering something, anything, or at the very least still stay with him. She wasn't exactly known to stay in a place that makes her uncomfortable.

"Si." She said flatly looking away from him for a moment as she stared off into space. "I…I just looked-a really happy in that picture. I can't remember last time I-a smiled like that." She murmured with a bright blush.

Ludwig couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at that comment. "Bastard, is vhat you normally call me. Other times Ludwig or Lud." He answered for her then hesitantly walked over to her.

She arched an eye brow at him at she continued to garlic the bread. "What is it? Am I-a doing something wrong?" She asked looking around the kitchen.

"No." He murmured looking away with a blush on his face. "It's just zat vhen I come home, ve normally kiss."

"Oh." She blushed chewing on the inside of her cheek.

He sighed about to say that could be done at another time till she yanked on his tie and pressed her lips up against his. He blinked but melted into her kiss brushing a few of her dark curls back to tuck behind her ear. She pulled away her hand still gripping his tie and his hand still cupping her cheek.

"Welcome home you bastardo." She mumbled her face turning a brighter red than it was before.

Ludwig gave her a small grin, because this was his wife, his Katarina that he remembered whether she did or not.

* * *

><p><strong>~Alaina Rayne~<strong>


End file.
